


I'm Afraid for Your Life

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [154]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e11 There's No Place Like Home, Established Relationship, M/M, Mark of Cain, Mentions of Dean breaking Charlies arm, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop dreaming about killing his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Afraid for Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 11 There's No Place Like Home

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid he was going to kill his brother.

Ever since he broke Charlie's arm, he can't stop thinking about the snap. Sometimes, he'd think about it and feel an overwhelming lump of shame lodge itself in his throat. But sometimes, he think real hard about the way it felt under his hands. The sound it made when the bone cracked and fell apart. It would echo in his ears and the Mark would hum on his arm. It was like it was getting off on the sound, and Dean couldn't help sometimes relishing in the feeling it gave him. The rush.

It was terrifying.

Sometimes he would have dreams about Sam.

It wasn't unusual for him to dream about his baby brother, Sam occupying almost every dream he ever had, but not once had he ever dreamt about hurting him. Every dream he had about Sam was almost nice, especially since Sam started sleeping in the same bed with him and holding him at night, but now they were filled with the Mark, and the angry words he said to Sam when he was a demon. Now in almost every dream, Dean would always -without fail- kill his brother.

It was the one thing Sam wouldn't be able to save from. 


End file.
